Elieth Linchenstein
'Linchenstein Elieth' Información Elieth Linchenstein (Elieth Krieg en europeo), es hija de un prodigioso futbolista, que es el capitán de su selección (Inglaterra), y de una famosa modelo estadounidense. Ella es inglesa por su padre y estadounidense por su madre. Un día, nada más nacer ella, dos malechores asesinan a sus padres a pistolazos. A uno de los asesinos lo identifica como Reiji Kageyama y al otro lo desconoce. Jura vengar la muerte de sus padres matando a sus dos asesinos. En la Academia Alius se la conoce como Kuranne, (Doro en europeo). Nació en Inglaterra. Apariencia Ella es rubia platino, casi blanco, lo tiene crespo y muy suave, largo hasta los talones, tapándola el ojo izquierdo, a la misma dirección que Edgar Valtinas. Es pálida, muy pálida (más blanca que la porcelana misma, con la mínima expresión de piel). Tiene la cara afilada, pero con mucho encanto: los ojos rasgados, pequeños y anchos, azules turquesa, como el mar, maquillada con el mismo color de sus ojos, o negro o rojo. Los labios y las uñas, de los mismos colores. Pero lo de los ojos también es una discusión: los tenía azules hasta que fundó sus dos equipos, los ojos se le volvieron rojos como la sangre, tenía mechas rojas por abajo, los labios, el superior lo tenía pintado de negro y el superior de rojo sangre. En la Royal Academy y en la Nueva Royal Academy tenía los dos colores de los ojos, uno de cada color, el ojo rojo era visible a la vista, mientras que el azul estaba tapado por el pelo. En el Diamond Dust tenía las mechas de su pelo por abajo azul turquesa, maquillada de azul, y los labios y uñas de azul eléctrico, verdoso o turquesa, los ojos azules. En el Chaos tenía las mechas rojas por abajo, se le veían los dos ojos, rojos como la sangre, maquillada de negro, uñas, labios... En los Knights of Queen ya tenía los dos ojos azules, pero el ojo izquierdo ha sido tapado por el cabello otra vez. De vez en cuando los ojos o bien se le ponen rojos, de un color o azules. De ropa usual tiene al principio una cazadora, botas, adornos góticos y demás, negro. Ahora usa una camiseta de Inglaterra (entera) sin mangas o tirantes, se le ve el ombligo, un pantalón vaquero de pitillo y unas sandalias negras, o lleva el uniforme de su equipo, Knights of Queen. Es de estatura alta, es alta y delgada, tiene los pechos grandes. Tiene piercings en las orejas, uno a un lado del ombligo. En la fiesta de los Knights of Queen (su equipo) con el Inazuma Japón, un vestido bastante escotado, negro, unas sandalias altas, negras. Suele ir con estilo, su principal accesorio son unas gafas plateadas de sol de marca. Es muy atractiva y tiene locos a todos los chicos. Cuando tiene 16-17 años su pelo se vuelve liso, con capas, y se le oscurece un poco, con los ojos rojos. Luego su pelo se vuelve rizado, tal y como era antes. Es bastante presumida y se cambia de peinado, pero nunca se corta el pelo (odia el pelo corto, le parece de chico). Personalidad Ella es una chica temperamental, fácilmente irritable, le gusta salirse con la suya, no tiene pelos en la lengua a la hora de expresar lo que piensa y le gusta llevar siempre la razón. Es increíblemente sádica, totalmente despiadada y demasiado pendeciera y malhablada. Es una chica fría, seria, cruel, calculadora, violenta, agresiva, impulsiva y de carácter explosivo. Guarda un rencor contra la vida y contra sí misma. Está seriamente traumatizada por la muerte de sus padres, de su entrenadora Lucciana Badano, por Ray Dark, aquel hombre que la torturó. Es cínica, se va de los sitios sin pagar, es creída, es rencorosa, es egoísta, es borde, todo le importa muy poco, no le importa el bienestar de otros, es borde muchas veces, tiene muy mal carácter, se burla de la gente, es irrespetuosa, es manipuladora, presumida, muy posesiva con todo lo que sea suyo, se cree la ama del mundo, es envidiosa, es mezquina, es entrometida, es siniestra, es adusta, puede hacer mucho daño verbalmente y físicamente, es malintencionada, es arrogante, es insolente, es mala rival, no soporta perder contra nadie, sólo quiere su beneficio, y cuando la ganan pide la revancha y se enfada muchísimo. Es bipolar, bastante criticona, mordaz como ella sola, realista, no pierde el tiempo en cosas inútiles ni en fantasías, de carácter práctico, a la hora de jugar al fútbol no le importa lastimar a la gente con tal de ganar, sólo piensa en su beneficio, amargada, de carácter adusto y avinagrado, suele tener bastantes problemas con los demás por su personalidad y su mal temperamento. Tiene bastante mal genio, suele chillar mucho en los partidos hasta quedarse afónica, insultando a los rivales con palabras obscenas, es bastante obscena en todo lo que dice y en sus gestos, le gusta gastar bromas pesadas, le gusta asustar a la gente con sus historias de terror, odia que la contradigan, no pide perdón nunca, todo le importa un carajo, es fanfarrona, es acosadora cuando alguien tiene mejor posición que ella, intenta que eso se eluda con tal de ser la mejor. Es muy misteriosa, muy morbosa y bastante retorcida. Cuando Reiji Kageyama y ese otro malechor asesinaron a sus padres, tomó ese carácter. En el orfanato, como allí no tenía amigos, la señalaban con el dedo, se reían de ella y decían que era rara, pues empezó a tomar una actitud emo, antipática, egoísta, fría y vengativa con todo el mundo. Cuando ya estaba en el Exchange se le empezaron a bajar los humos un poco. Pero cuando la entrenadora Badano murió asesinada por la Academia Alius, ella se traumatizó, empezó a tomar odio a la Academia Alius. Pero cuando la echaron las culpas de que la entrenadora Badano hubiese muerto, ésta se unió a la Academia Alius, empezando a tomar una actitud malvada, antagonista, destructiva y cruel, matando a mucha gente, destruyendo cuidades y robando bancos. Después de destruir tanto, Reiji Kageyama la raptó, la usó, la torturó y la intentó matar una vez, lloraba mucho y todo el tiempo porque su vida era un asco, infeliz y hosca en la Royal Academy y en la Nueva Royal Academy. En la Academia Alius, en el Diamond, tomó una actitud indiferente y egoísta, en el Chaos era la típica antagonista, de carácter malvado, sanginaria y muy oscura. En el TFI, cuando estaba en los Knights of Queen, era pija y presumida, se enfada bastante con el Inazuma Japón y les humilla, vilipendia, abusa de ellos, sobre todo de las tres gerentes, sobre todo de la última, Fuyuka, pero luego cambia un poco y ayuda a combatir las fuerzas del mal. Por otro lado, es inteligente, es astuta, es perseverante, es de altas calificaciones, es objetiva, es osada, es valiente y es muy atrevida. Cuando está borracha, es muy cachonda, dice muchas tonterías, es divertida, dice cosas muy graciosas, está muy ida de la perola, está muy loca, se pone muy feliz y va cantando por ahí, cayéndose al suelo, sin control sobre sus actos. También fuma y bebe mucho. En el campo de juego, ella es individualista, que no pasa el balón a nadie de su equipo, les dice lo que tienen que hacer y no quiere trabajar en equipo, como al principio pasa cuando ella está en los Knights of Queen, son todos machistas con ella, porque dicen que una chica no juega al fútbol, pues ella se hartó y adoptó esa actitud. En el campo de fútbol es individualista, muy agresiva, bruta, cruel, va tirando por ahí a todos sus adversarios haciéndoles mucho daño, incluso lesionándolos muy gravemente, pues tiene una gran fuerza desmensurada, arrogante y muy testaruda. Historia Ella proviene de una familia de gran prestigio, con sus diez empresas, adinerada, pero que muy adinerada. Su padre era un futbolista profesional y capitán de su equipo (Inglaterra), mientras que su madre era una hermosa y famosa modelo estadounidense, por lo cual es inglesa por su padre y estadounidense por su madre. Sus padres, un día se conocen en una entrevista. A las tres semanas de salir juntos, él le pidió a ella matrimonio. Ésta aceptó, y se casaron. Pero, ocurrió una desgracia: dos malechores asesinaron a sus padres, uno lo identificó como Reiji Kageyama y el otro lo desconoce. Esto la sentó tan mal que se propuso en mente asesinar a los dos malechores. Después de esta tragedia, el dinero queda a manos de su tío Aaron Adams, su tío, aunque ella no sabe que tiene un tío, porque se pensaba que toda su familia había muerto, y eso es cierto, pero le queda algún pariente lejano. La enviaron a un orfanato, donde las monjas eran crueles con los niños, algunos días les dejaban sin comer y les castigaban duramente e incluso les podían llegar a torturar por una pequeña infracción. Allí nadie fue amigo de Elieth, porque éstos decían que era rara, se reían de ella y la señalaban por vestir de negro. Elieth se hartó de esto al cabo de seis meses y huyó a Japón para esconderse. Pasó desapercibida por todo el mundo, hasta que una chica de unos dieciocho años, que era entrenadora de un equipo llamado Exchange, la buscaba porque necesitaban una capitana para ese equipo, que era exclusivo para chicas. El nombre de aquella entrenadora era Lucciana Badano, hermana mayor de Chiara Badano. Al ingresar en el equipo, aprendió a jugar al fútbol a una manera muy rápida y alucinante, que no dudaron en nombrarla capitana. Allí conoció a Ringo Kudou, Loreena Valtinas, Sanae Amaterasu, Rika Urabe y a la hermana menor de la entrenadora, Chiara Badano. Se llevaron muy bien. El equipo ganaba todos los partidos. Un día la Academia Alius atacó al equipo Exchange, mataron a la entrenadora Lucciana. Éstas lamentaron su muerte, y se traumatizaron bastante, espelialmente su hermana Chiara y ella. Elieth propuso vengarse de la Academia Alius, por haber matado a su entrenadora Lucciana, quien la había querido más que nadie. Las chicas del equipo empezaron a echarse las culpas de que la entrenadora hubiese muerto a manos de la Academia Alius, y las culpas recayeron sobre ella, quien era capitana del equipo. Esto a Elieth no le gustó nada, y decidió vengarse de ellas uniéndose a la Academia Alius, que formó los dos equipos Hermandad Oscura y Corvus Corax, que en ellos también era la capitana, junto con Ringo Kudou, Loreena Valtinas y Chiara Badano, en contra de Rika Urabe y Sanae Amaterasu. Allí empezaron a matar gente, a destruir cuidades e institutos enteros y a robar bancos. En el partido de CCC de Osaka contra Corvus Corax, ganó el Corvus Corax, y Elieth mató a la capitana del equipo de CCC de Osaka, Sanae Amaterasu, de un potente balonazo. La gente se quedó impresionada por la gran fuerza de Kuranne (que Elieth se hacía llamar), y traumatizada por la muerte de Sanae. Después de haber destruido tanto, Reiji Kageyama la raptó para que perteneciera a la Royal Academy, cuyo capitán era Kidou Yuuto, y torturarla. Fue torturada por Reiji, mandándola a hacer el trabajo sucio, la usaba para sus malvados planes, porque éste munca se manchaba las manos, no, tenía que usar a otras personas. En el partido contra Zeus, Jirou Sakuma, Kojiro Genda y ella quedaron lesionados, perdiendo contra el Zeus sin poder marcar un solo gol. Los tres estuvieron un largo tiempo en el hospital, lesionados y sin poder hacer nada. Ella estaba lesionada de la pierna derecha, del brazo izquierdo, le sangraba todo, le dolía mucho todo al moverse y estaba hecha polvo. Un día, un extraño personaje llamado Fudou Akio, les recluta de nuevo para la Nueva Royal Academy. Les da la charla, les ayuda a enfadarse y vuelven al equipo, y le echan en cara a su ex-capitán Kidou, que es un egoísta, que habían sido derrotados por el Zeus y él en la gloria... En el partido contra el Raimon, quedaron en empate los dos equipos, pero éstos (Genda, Sakuma y ella), usaron sus técnicas prohibidas tres veces, Genda con Colmillos de Pantera, Sakuma con Pingüino Imperial y ella con Calavera del Infierno. Ellos dos tuvieron que volver al hospital, ella también se había lesionado, pero no tuvo que volver al hospital: en la Academia Alius la curaban todas las heridas y lesiones. Ella estuvo triste por la lesión de su amado Genda (que creyó que las técnicas prohibidas mataban al que las usase). Un chico, llamado Suzuno Fuusuke, (Gazelle) la preguntó que qué la pasaba. Ella se lo contó todo y él le prometió que se iban a vengar muy pronto. Ella se enamoró de Suzuno (Gazelle) y viceversa, que era el capitán de su nuevo equipo, el Diamond Dust. Quedaron en empate los dos equipos a 2-2, el Raimon y el Diamond Dust. Entonces deciden unirse a Haruya Nagumo (Burn), el capitán de Prominence, y éste les propone hacer un equipo, cual se llamaría Chaos. Unen sus fuerzas, ganó el Chaos contra el Raimon, 11-7, pero el partido no terminó: Xen, su jefe, les dijo que no se podían unir dos equipos de la Academia Alius, y les castigó duramente. Cuatro meses después, recibe una carta de que la aceptaban en el equipo de su país (Inglaterra), que ese equipo se llamaba Knights of Queen, junto con Loreena Valtinas. Cuando llegaron, su capitán, Edgar Valtinas, se enamoró de ella, pues era el hermano mayor de Loreena Valtinas, su mejor amiga y de Melody Valtinas, su hermana de catorce años de edad., el capitán de su equipo, todo un caballero, de clase alta, como ella y muy guapo, y ésta empezó a sentir lo mismo hacia él. Habían ganado los tres partidos, y se fue a las mundiales junto a su equipo. Allí conoce a Edurne Maretth, Mark Kruger, Dylan Keith, Teres Toules, Bárbara Dante, Fidio Aldena... Dylan y Mark Kruger se enamoran de ella, y viceversa, con lo cual muchas veces le impide tener una relación normal con Edgar, y esto provocó que Edgar se enfadara muchas veces con ella.Cuando se enteró por televisión de que Inazuma Japón había ganado a los Dragones de Fuego (dónde estaban sus amigos del alma), se enfadó bastante con el Inazuma Japón, los vilipendia y humilla bastante, abusaba de las tres gerentes, sobre todo de Camellia, y más en la fiesta que había organizado su novio Edgar. En el partido contra Inazuma Japón, gana su equipo, Knights of Queen, 3-2. Un día, cuando los demás capitanes venían al hotel de concentración de los Knights of Queen, jugaron un amistoso. Pero cuando Demian, el capitán del equipo Crepúeculo de los vampiros raptó a Elieth, que eso consistió en tocarla la frente con el dedo índice y dejarla medio zombi y que obedeciera las órdenes del perveso Demian. Éste quería a Elieth para castigarla por su arrogancia perpetua, para coger su sangre para resucitar al malvado Rey de los Vampiros, (que esto consistía en morderla el cuello, lo tenía que hacer el capitán que es Demian) y matarla. Sus amigos no permitieron eso, y fueron a ir a rescatarla hacia a la Tierra Muerta, el reinado de los Vampiros. Jugaron contra los vampiros, y ganaron. Pero era demasiado tarde: Elieth había muerto en el campo de energía negativa que había hecho Demian para mantenerla inconsciente y que tuviera alucinaciones. Edgar lloró su muerte, y sus amigos también, hasta que ella despertó del sueño hacia la muerte, y todos se llevaron una gran alegría. Demian, que no lo soportaba, les hizo la revancha, tirando un balón negro a los humanos amenazando que destruían ciudades y mataban gente si no venían a jugar al Estadio Hiedra. Vinieron, pero en ésta jugó Elieth. Ganaron de nuevo, Demian, que no sabía perder dos veces, intentó matar a Elieth, pero falló y mató a su amiga de la infancia, Ringo Kudou. Ringo muere, diciéndole a Elieth que nunca la olvidase, muriendo en el hospital. Elieth se traumatizó aún más con esto, y como su tío Aaron Adams, el entrenador de los Knights of Queen, no vio esto normal, la llevó al psicólogo, porque entre de que la raptan los vampiros, lo de Ray Dark, que éste la pidió que la perdonase, pero ella siempre estará cabreada con él, porque la torturó, la usó para sus planes malvados y estuvo a punto de matarla en una ocasión y lo de la muerte de su amiga de la infancia, Ringo. Sufrió mucho en el psicólogo. La última que se la había visto era en el partido de Pequeños Gigantes contra Inazuma Japón. Ella estaba del lado del Inazuma Japón, porque tenía algunos amigos allí y en Pequeños Gigantes no, junto con su novio Edgar y sus demás amigos. Cuando Inazuma Japón gana, ella desaparece junto con sus amigos y no se la vuelve a ver más. Un día, accidentalmente, Elieth se encontró con su antiguo novio, Kojiro Genda, que él la iba a echar un sermón, porque la había visto en la tele, agarrándose del brazo de su querido Edgar, y Genda se había puesto de mala gaita. La dio un beso en la boca, la dio una bofetada en la cara, la llamó estúpida, salió corriendo llorando y la dijo que volvería a por ella. Pero a Elieth le gustaba más Edgar. Su amor por él había crecido, cada vez más y más. Su amor por Edgar era más fuerte que por el de Genda. Edgar y ella salían juntos, cada vez se amaban más, hasta que él la propuso matrimonio, a los 19 años de edad. Tuvieron una hija, Aremy Valtinas. En Inazuma Eleven GO! es una famosa modelo, actriz y cantante, y se casa con Edgar Valtinas. Ellos se casan a los diecinueve-veinte años, y ella tiene a Aremy con Edgar a los veintiún años de edad. Muere a los veintidós de edad asesinada por Kojiro Genda. Un día, ella estaba dando de mamar tranquilamente a su hija recién nacida. Oye un ruido. Era Kojiro, que venía a asesinarla por haberse casado con Edgar y haberle dejado a él tirado. La asesina con un cuchillo, diciéndola que iba a volver a por su marido. Le dice a sus criados y doncellas que si su marido Edgar también moría a manos de ese asesino, que legen toda su fortuna a Bryce Withingale (Gazel), su amigo del alma, pero a cambio de que cuidase a su hija Aremy como si fuera suya y que la educase como era debido. Edgar, al enterarse de la noticia, se traumatiza bastante, llora su muerte e iba a suicidarse, pero Genda vuelve a por él y lo mata. Aremy se queda sola. Historia de la película Le ocurre todo lo mismo, pero ella está en el equipo Unicorn, de Estados Unidos en vez de los Knights of Queen (Caballeros de la Reina) de Inglaterra. La habían fichado para el Unicorn. Después, el Instituto Ogro viene del futuro para destruir a Mark Evans. El Inazuma Japón les pide ayuda y ellos van a luchar contra el instituto antagonista. Ganan, pero Elieth usó una técnica, Portal Oscuro, entonces el Portal Oscuro se rompió después ella de haber marcado gol. Se lesiona muy fuertemente, tuvo que ir al hospital, y tuvo que estar dos meses sin jugar al fútbol. Tras dos meses sin jugar al fútbol, tuvo que ingresar en el hospital, y no se volvió a saber nada de ella en dos meses, porque esa lesión le costó muy cara (el Portal Oscuro se rompió partiéndose por la mitad, si no se hubiera roto, pues Elieth no se hubiera lesionado). Pero a pesar de estar en el Unicorn, su novio oficial era Edgar Valtinas, capitán de los Caballeros de la Reina y acaba casándose con él. Técnicas El Dolor Absoluto (defensa). Tornado Fantasma (tiro). Vacío Eterno (defensa). Muerte Susurrante (tiro). Pesadilla Eterna (ataque). Embestida Negra (ataque). Ataque Nocturno (ataque). Rompehuesos (defensa). Noche del Terror (defensa). Portal Oscuro (tiro). Muerte Eterna (ataque). Tornado Mortal (tiro). Pasaje del Terror (defensa). Tajo Oscuro (defensa). Aura Infernal (ataque). Malos Recuerdos (defensa). Tierra Muerta (defensa). Oscuridad Implacable (defensa). Grito Fantasmal (tiro/defensa). Grito del Vacío (defensa/tiro). Grito de la Muerte (tiro/defensa). Hacia el Infierno (tiro). Puertas al Inframundo (defensa). Espectro Hipnotizador (tiro/defensa/ataque). Caos Destructor (tiro). Tiempo Oscuro (defensa paralizante). Sueño Eterno (tiro). La Muerte (tiro) o La Guadaña o Parca. Caballero Fantasma (tiro). Risa Diabólica (tiro). Agujero Negro (defensa). Lodo Negro (defensa). Caída Infernal (ataque). Tifón Oscuro (tiro/defensa). Tornado Oscuro (tiro). Medianoche Paralizante (defensa paralizante). Lago de Sangre (defensa/tiro/ataque). Fantasma Espectral (tiro/defensa). Muerte Helada (tiro), con Gazelle. Quiebre del Caos (tiro), con Gazelle y Burn. Infierno Helado (tiro), con Gazelle. Caballero Oscuro (tiro/ataque/defensa), con Edgar. Excalibur de la Muerte (ataque/tiro), con Edgar. Cuchillas Letales (defensa/tiro), con Ringo y Loreena. Fuerza Letal (defensa/ataque), con Ringo. Campo Zombie (táctica/defensa/ataque), o ella sola o con todo el equipo de Knights of Queen, menos Freddy McQueen. Campo Fantasma (táctica/defensa/ataque), o ella sola o con todo el equipo de Knights of Queen, menos Freddy McQueen. Presión Perfecta (táctica/defensa/ataque), con todo el equipo de Knights of Queen menos con Freddy McQueen. Caballeros Perfectos (táctica/defensa/ataque), con todo el equipo de Knights of Queen menos Freddy McQueen. Lanza Invencible (táctica/ataque), con cuatro miembros del equipo de Knights of Queen menos Freddy McQueen. Curiosidades - Es pirómana, porque quemó muchas ciudades al ser malvada. - Es muy popular entre los chicos. - Es la esposa de Edgar Valtinas y tuvo con él una hija llamada Aremy. - Tiene la misma voz que Laura Pastor, de la película Harry Potter y el Orden del Fénix. - Sería una jugadora perfecta de defensa, porque sus tiros desde más lejos son mucho más potentes. - Viene de una familia multimillonaria con diez empresas, pero al morir toda su familia heredó más empresas y más dinero. - Las técnicas combinadas con otros jugadores las puede hacer ella sola con el doble de fuerza que las originales. - Su carácter es igual al de un chico. - Odia el ruido y pone Heavy Metal, para así ignorar el ruido. - Tiene la manía de cuando ella juega al fútbol, se saca los brasieres y los deja por ahí tirados. - Dice muchas palabrotas. - Odia a la gente, sobre todo a sus enemigos. - Es choriforme: se pone ropas que no pegan unas con otras, sobre todo las del colegio, chándal con uniforme. - A pesar de su carácter, tiene muchos amigos y es el centro de atención. - Muchas veces le es infiel a su novio, Edgar, porque ella es popular entre los chicos y algunos le gustan también. - Le gusta "putear", según cómo dice ella, al Inazuma Japón gastándoles bromas pesadas. - Rumorean que es alemana por su apellido, pero no lo es. - Siempre viste de negro. - Su color favorito es el negro: el color rojo representa para ella la sangre y el negro el color de su alma, según dice ella. - A ella Mark Kruger la llama Sexy y Dylan Keith, Pussy (nena en inglés). - Cuando ella está en Unicorn (la película), no para de estar junto a Dylan y Mark. - Se cabrea bastante cuando no gana un partido. - Le caen bien Teres Toules, Nice Dolphin, Fidio Aldena, Mark Kruger y Dylan Keith. - Va a competir a Wipeout. - Le gustan los deportes de alto riesgo. - Sus deportes, además del fútbol, es Wipeout, boxeo, kárate, natación y baloncesto. Familia Edward Linchenstein (padre, fallecido). Bianca "Demi" Estrada (madre, fallecida). Jolene Vostrheinburg/Jolene Linchenstein (abuela paterna, fallecida). Marlon Linchenstein (abuelo paterno, fallecido). Jadina Kasane/Jadina Estrada (abuela materna, fallecido). Arthur Estrada (abuelo materno, fallecido). Aaron Adams (tío, con vida). Caroline Prado/Caroline Adams (tía, con vida). Zoe Estrada (prima, fallecida). Bryan Estrada (primo, fallecido). Mary Linchenstein (prima, fallecida). Eric Linchenstein (tío, fallecido). Jenny Estrada/Jenny Linchenstein (tía, fallecida). Edgar Valtinas (esposo, con vida). Aremy Valtinas (hija, con vida). Loreena Valtinas (cuñada, con vida). Melody Valtinas (cuñada, con vida). Doblaje Laura Pastor (español). Emma Watson (inglés). Galería EdgEth Kiss.png|EdgEth Kiss Mom alaways be with you....jpg|Mom alaways be with you... (Mamá siempre estará contigo). Woman in the mirror.jpg|Pretty woman in a mirror Edgar and Elieth AGAIN.png|Edgar and Elieth AGAIN! Look back.jpg|Call me baby... Valtinas's family.jpg|Valtinas's family (La familia Valtinas). Elieth llorando por la muerte de su entrenadora Lucciana Badano, años atrás en el Exchange.jpg|Elieth llorando por la muerte de su entrenadora Lucciana Badano, años atrás en el equipo Exchange Love, love, love....jpg|Love, love, love... Elieth Linchenstein.JPG|Elieth Linchenstein (Elieth Krieg), "Demi" Edgar and Elieth's moment.jpg|Edgar and Elieth's moment Su amado Edgar.jpg|Su amado Edgar Cold night.jpg|Cold night Suzuno x Elieth.jpg|Suzuno x Elieth Inazuma_Eleven_240_748716.jpg|Edgar x Elieth - Lineart base_with_edgar_valtinas_by_megatati69-d4fxm3n.png|Edgar x Elieth - Party of Knights of Queen - Lineart Intento de beso.png|Kojiro x Elieth - Intento de beso - Lineart Intento de beso (color).png|Kojiro x Elieth - Intento de beso - Color Edgar x Elieth - Hello, beauty lady - Lineart.jpg|Edgar x Elieth - Hello, beauty lady - Lineart Elieth acojonada.jpg|Elieth acojonada Categoría:Personajes Femeninos Categoría:Personajes rubios Categoría:Personajes bajo el control de Ray Dark Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Chicas enamoradas de Valtinas Edgar Categoría:Capitán Categoría:Ex-capitán Categoría:Jugadores de la Royal Academy Categoría:Personajes que estuvieron lesionados Categoría:Jugadores de la Nueva Royal Academy Categoría:Jugadores de los Caballeros de la Reina Categoría:Academia Alius Categoría:Jugadores del Diamond Categoría:Jugadores del Caos Categoría:Chicas populares Categoría:Personajes de familias ricas Categoría:Personajes extranjeros Categoría:Personajes con distinto color de ojos Categoría:Personajes secundarios Categoría:Participantes del TFI Categoría:Personajes enamorados Categoría:Delanteros Categoría:Personajes con 15 años Categoría:Capitanes Categoría:Personajes estrategas Categoría:Fumadores Categoría:Bebedores Categoría:Inglés Categoría:Dorsal 10 Categoría:Dorsal 11 Categoría:Dorsal 9 Categoría:Personajes con el pelo amarillo Categoría:Chicas Categoría:Personajes con personalidades oscuras Categoría:Chicas sexys Categoría:Personajes tipo oscuridad Categoría:Personajes tipo hielo Categoría:Personajes tipo infierno Categoría:Personajes tipo veneno Categoría:Personajes tipo sangre Categoría:Familia Valtinas Categoría:Personajes pálidos Categoría:Personajes con el pelo largo Categoría:Personajes tipo espectro Categoría:Personajes tipo fantasma Categoría:Personajes tipo dolor Categoría:Personajes tipo muerte Categoría:Personajes con novio